


Obsidian

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: On accident, Dia ends up secretly adopting a black cat.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Obsidian

The sun was starting to set and Dia had only just finished up balancing this month's budget for clubs as well as some other student council work. She needed to get home. With a yawn, Dia decided to cut through the park to save time.

On the way, she saw a black cat, lying in the grass idly. As Dia walked by the cat watched her. Unmoving. Unblinking.

Dia crouched down, holding her hand out and beckoning the cat. It came to her, sniffing carefully. After deciding Dia was not a threat, the cat rubbed against her leg and purred as she started to pet it.

Bidding the cat a farewell, Dia continued on her walk home. The next day, she went through the park again. The cat was there. It became a daily habit. 

That was until the cat started following her all the way home and one time, when no one but her was home, she let the cat inside. Dia wanted to see what would happen.

What happened is she ended up secretly adopting a cat.

Keeping with the gemstone theme of her and Ruby’s names, she called the cat Obsidian. Sidi or Sidi-chan for short. The cat seemed to like that name a lot, she purred loudly when Dia called her by it.

Obsidian would come and go as she pleased, staying out the way of everyone but Dia. At night she curled up on Dia’s bed. Purring happily when petted.

Dia found herself venting to Obsidian more and more. With so many expectations to be perfect and all the pressure from the shit that she put herself through, Dia was always exhausted. Close to breaking she found some solace in telling her fears and frustrations to Obsidian. A cat that would listen and even climb onto her and purr loudly when she started to cry. 

All that changed one stormy night.

* * *

Dia awoke to the sound of scratching at her window. Terrified, she looked closer to see a black cat. 

“Sidi-chan?” Dia asked, opening her window. 

Obsidian limped inside, leaving drops of blood as she half jumped and half fell onto the floor. Standing in horror, Dia didn't know what to do. Just as she was about to yell for help, there was a bright flash. A girl with a cat-like tail and ears, covered in scratches, bled heavily from her leg in the spot where Obsidian was before. 

“Dia- Help.” The girl mumbled weakly.

Looking at the cut, it wasn’t good. Luckily it wasn’t that deep and there were no objects inside. Dia raced to the bathroom, finding a towel then pressing it against the wounded leg with as much pressure as she could manage. “We need to call an ambulance-”

“No!” The girl hissed. “Please Dia… I can’t-”

“Fuck... I don't know what- Shit.” Dia panicked for a second before getting an idea. Thank god Kanan made her and Mari do that three day basic life saving course. “Press this down. As hard as you can. Uhh… Sidi? Should I even call you that?”

“My name’s Yohane.” She laughed weakly, smiling despite the situation. “But I like Obsidian because it’s what you always call me by.” Yohane took the towel and winced as she applied pressure.

Dia raced to find the things she’d need for a makeshift tourniquet. A scarf worked well and she knew where one was... Then something long and solid. A screwdriver was all she could find quickly. Tying the scarf around Yohane’s leg, Dia went to make a second knot, putting the screwdriver in the middle, using it as leverage, Dia twisted the scarf. She tightened it as much as she possibly could before checking for a pulse just below. 

When she felt nothing, Dia left out a relieved sigh.

She dashed into Ruby’s room, borrowing a small needle and thread without explanation. Then she headed to the bathroom, soaking a small cloth before returning to Yohane. Using the cloth, Dia gently removed the blood soaked towel that had been applying pressure to the wound. Luckily, the bleeding had slowed almost to a stand still.

Gently dabbing the wet towel, Dia did her best to clean the cut. Yohane grimaced from the pain. Finding her something hard to bite down on, Dia flashed her a sympathetic look as she continued dabbing the cut clean. It was going to get a lot more painful.

Taking the needle and thread, Dia’s hands shook as she made the first sitch. It didn’t seem to hurt Yohane as much as she expected. Calming her nerves, Dia carried on, carefully sewing the wound shut.

“Okay... What the fuck do I do with the tourniquet now?” Dia pulled out her phone, trying to look it up but finding nothing but a very clear message of: Go seek professional medical help.

Yohane shrugged weakly.

Dia decided to just slowly release the pressure and see what happened. She could tighten the tourniquet back up if Yohane started bleeding heavily again… _Oh this was a bad idea._ When, amazingly, the cut didn't open up or start bleeding, Dia let out a sigh of relief. 

Finding a first aid kit, Dia got to work tending to all the other little scrapes Yohane had acquired. “Hold out your arm.”

Yohane obliged, Dia looked over the cuts and wiped the cloth over each one before applying a plaster. Then she did the same with the other arm. 

She noticed a cut in Yohane’s right cat ear. “So… Yohane-san? Mind telling me exactly what just happened?”

“Sorry.” Yohane curled her tail around herself almost protectively. “I don’t normally get too attached to people… Mostly because I hate hiding what I am from them…”

“And that is?” Dia prompted her to continue while dabbing down the cut ear.

“Well you’ve seen me like this now so I guess it doesn’t fucking matter… I’m a cat spirit.” Yohane answered casually.

Dia didn't reply as she pressed the cloth to a cut on Yohane’s cheek then stuck a plaster over it.

“I know this is weird now you know what I am but… I… Still-” Yohane cut herself off, face burning up. “I don’t want to lose you…”

Dia flashed her a smile. “You won’t. That's not how this works. Just talk to me Sidi.”

Yohane pouted for a second. “I didn’t want to lie to you but I couldn’t tell you… Then err... Well I kind of got into a fight and it turns out I lost…”

Dia looked her up and down. “You lost pretty badly.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

“I’m not.” Dia replied. Her eyes narrowed with worry. “You should… Really go see a doctor.”

Yohane scratched behind her head. “I think I know one who’s used to spirits.”

“Why didn’t you go to them?” Dia asked before standing up. “I'm going to get you a glass of water, hold on a second.”

“He’s in the next town over… I had nowhere to go but here.”

Pausing by the door, Dia smiled at her. “You’re always welcome here… Though please see an actual doctor.”


End file.
